


Fiction meets Reality

by NerineLunaCyran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is traveling in the US for an overseas assignment, reading a Supernatural novel on her bus ride, when she meets Charlie Bradbury, a young woman who quickly realises Sam and Dean aren't the only ones that have their own bookseries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction meets Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know.. I saw a post about Dean being the same age as Hermione, and reblogged with a comment about how that could be an interesting crossover, and then Autumn (Autumnbasicallyhufflepuff on Tumblr) told me I should totally write that and now I have this.. Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> I may or may not decide to change this into a multi-chaptered story one day.

"Is that a Supernatural novel?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see a redheaded woman looking at her from the bus seat across from her.

"I’m sorry," the woman quickly added, "it’s just that I don’t normally see people reading it. It’s not really well-known, especially not with woman your age."

"Are you calling me old?" Hermione asked, teasing the already blushing woman.

"And yeah, it’s a Supernatural novel. A colleague from the US once brought one of the books with him when he came to visit our branch in London, and he turned me into a fan, you could say. Are you a fan as well?"

The woman pushed her hair out of her face and smiled, as if remembering something funny. “Something like that.”

Hermione put the book back in her bag, realising she probably wasn’t going to be reading for the rest of the bus ride. “So you’ve read them as well?”

"Not all of them," the woman answered. "But I know what happens, yes. My name’s Charlie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I’m Hermione."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Charlie exclaimed, before blushing once more. "Sorry, it’s just, I’m a big fan."

Hermione looked at her, confused. “You know?”

"Of course I know," Charlie replied. "Everyone knows."

"Didn’t know it was so well-known outside of England," Hermione mumbled, tugging on a loose strand of her absentmindedly.

"Pretty much everyone read the series, or at least knows about them, even outside of the UK," Charlie replied, still smiling at her. "You really didn’t know?" 

"Series?" Hermione asked, confused now. "You mean they wrote a book series about us?"

Charlie now looked at her strangely, her eyes a bit bigger than they were a moment ago.

"Please tell me your last name isn’t Granger," she asked, her tone little more than a whisper.

Hermione didn’t really get why the woman was suddenly acting so strange, but answered the question anyway. “Granger-Weasley now, actually. Why?”

"You’ve got to be kidding me," Charlie groans. "Is there anything urgent you have to do or have to go to? Because I think you should meet some friends of mine."


End file.
